


Home

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Minghao is Sad, jun is also a great friend, kind of sad, mingyu is such a good bff, more like bros rather than a couple, not an au, seungcheol is a worried leader
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Después de todo, para Mingyu, Minghao siempre se sentía como casa
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8





	Home

Mingyu se deslizó fuera de su cama cuando al despertar en medio de la noche vio luz por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

El moreno caminó de puntillas tan silenciosamente como pudo hacia el pasillo, cuidó no pisar demasiado fuerte sobre la duela floja en el suelo y se acercó hacia el living donde la luz blancuzca de la televisión iluminaba todo tenuemente con infomerciales.

Mingyu echó un vistazo hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Minghao abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos cerrándose a medias cual ciervo moribundo y entre sus manos tenía su celular y una vieja camiseta que alguna vez Mingyu había visto en el armario del chino.

"Hao, ¿qué haces?" el castaño se sobresaltó ante la súbita aparición de su mejor amigo y exclamó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba las cosas entre sus manos

"¡Mierda!"

Mingyu alzó sus manos intentando calmarlo y le dijo

"Tranquilo, soy yo."

El menor se sujetó a las cosas sobre su pecho antes de relajarse y murmurar

"Maldita sea, Mingyu vas a provocarme un infarto."

"Perdón, no quise asustarte, es que me preocupe cuando vi la televisión encendida y luego a ti en el sofá." Minghao retiró la mirada y entonces dijo sin sonar realmente convincente

"Estoy bien..."

"Lo dudo. Estás sentado aquí... Solo... Viendo infomerciales de publicidad china a las 3 de la mañana..." Mingyu tomó asiento enseguida de su amigo y preguntó apenas en un susurro. "¿Estás consciente de que no tienes que simular estar bien siempre?"

El menor le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de ver de nuevo hacia sus propias manos que sostenían la camiseta y explicó

"Enserio estoy bien... Es solo que... bueno, quería escuchar a alguien hablarme en mandarín."

La declaración dejó pensando bastante a Mingyu, quién luego preguntó automáticamente

"¿Qué hay de Jun hyung?"

" _Jun gē_ siempre ayuda pero... No puede hacerlo todo." Minghao lució un poco culpable ante su propia declaración. Se estaba mostrando especialmente vulnerable en ese momento y Mingyu sabía que eso no era usual en el chino.

Como no estaba seguro de qué hacer, decidió decir en tono alegre

"Entonces enséñame algunas frases y yo te hablaré en chino." El castaño sonrió adormilado antes de recargar su mejilla contra el hombro del más alto y murmuró

"Supongo que tendré que darte una lista." Mingyu sintió como la sonrisa contra su hombro iba lentamente haciéndose una línea recta, entonces se tensó cuando escuchó al chino decir en voz baja pero muy clara. "Extraño mi casa, Gyu."

El más alto cruzó instintivamente la espalda contraria con su brazo y le dijo

"Dime cómo ayudarte, Hao." Obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta antes de que el chino dijera apenado y resignado simultáneamente

"Todos ustedes son maravillosos, enserio, pero a veces extraño no tener que traducir todo lo que quiero decir antes de decirlo. Suele perder la espontaneidad..."

"Puedes hablarme en mandarín, si quieres. No me molesta." Y lo decía enserio, a Mingyu le gustaba escuchar a Minghao hablar en su lengua natal, era una experiencia agradable porque no se frenaba y hasta su voz sonaba algo más segura.

Minghao mostró una pequeña sonrisa débil pero genuina antes de decir

"Supongo que tendré que considerar tan tentadora oferta."

Mingyu esperaba que así fuera.

Él solo quería ayudarlo.

***

"¿Qué pasa con Minghao?" le preguntó Seungcheol a Mingyu tras una práctica en la que el bailarín chino no parecía ser capaz de concentrarse y tuvo que recostarse sobre la duela de la sala de práctica.

El más alto se sorprendió por la pregunta tan repentina y preguntó cómo reflejo

"¿Qué?"

El líder miró con preocupación hacia el joven bailarín que cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras Soonyoung le ayudaba con un calambre en la pierna.

"Se ve demasiado cansado."

"Lo esta." Afirmó Mingyu, miró también hacia el chino menor y explicó. "Hao no ha podido dormir bien en estos días..."

"¿Él está bien?" Mingyu sabía que Seungcheol estaba muy preocupado, pero no sabía cómo explicarle la situación del menor. "Tal vez necesita ir al medico, los comebacks siempre son exhaustivos. Debe cuidar mejor de su salud. Hao-ssi es algo reservado, pero tú eres su mejor amigo, por favor dime si necesita cualquier cosa, ¿Si?"

El rapero menor asintió, pero tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar la verdad.

"Él esta triste..." susurró Mingyu cuando ya se había ido Seungcheol.

***

"Hyung, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Junhui volteó a ver a Mingyu, la toalla aún secando su cabeza y le sonrió

"Seguro, ¿todo bien, Mingyu?"

El menor asintió, miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera escuchando y entonces expresó su idea

"Si, es solo que quisiera cocinar algo de comida china para Hao."

"Oh..."

Mingyu notó que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de Jun, al parecer imaginando el rumbo que tomaría la plática, aún así continuó explicando

"Pero me gustaría hacer algún platillo que sea significativo para él y que sea realmente chino. ¿Me ayudarías?"

El chino parecía incluso asustado ante la idea contraria

"Mingyu-ah, realmente me encantaría ayudarte pero soy un desastre para cocinar."

El menor trató de pensar rápido en una alternativa y entonces le preguntó nuevamente esperanzado

"Si hallara la manera de llamar a la mamá de Minghao, ¿podrías traducir para mi una receta?"

Esa vez Junhui sonrió emocionado y exclamó

"Por supuesto."

***

Conseguir el número de la señora Xu no fue fácil, de hecho fue toda una odisea.

Mingyu tuvo que ingeniárselas para lograr que Minghao le prestara su celular desbloqueado y así poder acceder a los contactos, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que los contactos estaban en mandarín así que tuvo que abortar la misión y buscar los caracteres chinos para referirse a mamá antes de volver a intentarlo; cuando por fin lo obtuvo, Mingyu y Jun se escondieron en el baño para llamarle.

Jun habló con la madre de Minghao en mandarín y apuntó todo el tiempo en una hoja, Mingyu solo escuchó al castaño mientras hablaba y hacía preguntas.

La llamada duró quizá unos 15 minutos en los que Mingyu no entendió nada, pero cuando Jun colgó con una gran sonrisa, le preguntó ligeramente desesperado

"¿Y bien?"

El mayor alzó la hoja de papel con gran emoción mientras exclamaba

"Aquí lo tengo. Según la señora Xu, este es el platillo preferido de _xiao Hao_. Lo escribí en mandarín, pero ya te lo traduzco."

Mingyu suspiró aliviado y recargó su frente contra el hombro contrario

"Gracias hyung, eres el mejor."

Junhui ya había empezado a traducirlo cuando le dijo

"Sonaba realmente delicioso mientras me lo narraba la señora Xu, espero que me dejes probarlo cuando lo hagas."

"Claro que si, hyung."

Jun alzó la mirada de pronto y agregó con una sonrisa burlona

"Por cierto, dijo la señora Xu que por favor te diera las gracias por cuidar tanto del testarudo Minghao. Dijo que sabe que es muy necio y que seguro debes quererlo demasiado como para hacer algo así por él."

Mingyu solo sintió que su rostro se calentó súbitamente.

***

Mingyu habló con los miembros un día y les dijo que prepararía una cena especial para Minghao porque extrañaba su hogar, así que les pidió que no se entrometieran porque quería que el chino entrara en confianza, algo que los demás comprendieron y prometieron no estar de chismosos cuando la cocina oliera delicioso.

Minghao había vuelto al dormitorio después que todos los miembros ese día porque quiso quedarse a practicar los movimientos que había estropeado durante la semana, por lo que cuando llegó y vio a Mingyu sentado solo sobre el sofá, no dudó en tumbarse junto a su mejor amigo para acomodar su cabeza sobre el regazo ajeno.

El mayor soltó una risa ante la despreocupada acción de su amigo y empezó a jugar con su cabello castaño mientras le decía

"Si, puedes acomodar tu cabeza ahí si quieres." El chino dio un par de golpecitos sobre el muslo de Mingyu simulando abultar una almohada, lo cual solo le sacó más risas al mayor, quién continuó acariciando su cabello antes de preguntar. "¿Quieres cenar?"

Minghao negó, prácticamente cayendo dormido con las caricias sobre su cabeza

"No tengo hambre... Estoy cansado."

Mingyu trató de pensar rápido y exclamó

"¡Hagamos una pijamada!"

El chino ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a los ojos cuando contestó en automático

"Mañana tenemos práctica."

"Entonces solo quédate a dormir conmigo."

Minghao parpadeó un par de veces, sopesando sus opciones y al final decidió aceptar.

Afortunadamente Woozi accedió a cambiar de habitación con el chino menor por esa noche, solo requirió de una breve labor de convencimiento por parte de Mingyu para que accediera a prestar su cama.

Lo único malo era que Minghao aún seguía de testarudo con la idea de que no tenía hambre y no iba a cenar, pero estaba bien, dejarían la comida china para otra ocasión.

A pesar de que el coreano deseaba hablar con el bailarín sobre sus preocupaciones, Minghao no le dio oportunidad, pues solo se cambió a su ropa para dormir, acomodó su almohada y se deslizó en la cama de Woozi con un tenue

"Buenas noches, Gyu."

El menor estaba triste, no era algo pasajero y sinceramente eso preocupaba bastante a Kim, pero no sabía si era una buena idea abordar el tema tan deliberadamente.

Al final decidió esperar.

Llevaban casi una hora a oscuras y el coreano sabía que Minghao no estaba dormido aún, pues había demasiado silencio, no escuchaba ni la respiración del más joven, solo escuchaba los rechinidos esporádicos de los resortes en el colchón cuando éste cambiaba de posición buscando conciliar el sueño

"Hao."

"¿Qué quieres, Mingyu?"

La respuesta sorprendió al mayor, no esperaba que le contestara. Sinceramente creía que lo iba a ignorar, pero ya que había llamado su atención, preguntó

"¿Sigues despierto?"

Minghao suspiró cansado y murmuró

"No. Estoy en mi quinto sueño, ¿no ves?"

Ignoró el tono hostil empleado por el menor y solo preguntó

"¿Sigues sin poder dormir?"

De acuerdo, ya iban dos preguntas tontas. No iba a sorprenderse si Minghao lo mandaba al diablo.

Sin embargo, el chino solo volvió a suspirar antes de decir completamente exhausto

"Lo intento. Cierro los ojos deseándolo con fuerza, pero sólo no puedo..."

Mingyu se afianzó con un poco más de fuerza a sus mantas al preguntar

"¿Aún es porque extrañas tu hogar?" no recibió respuesta inmediata, de hecho Minghao se tomó varios segundos para susurrar un tenue

"Sí."

"¿Qué es lo que más extrañas ahora mismo?" pensó que el más joven no respondería cuando ya habían pasado casi un minuto y medio en completo silencio, pero entonces lo escuchó decir con voz quebrada

"A mi mamá."

El moreno no respondió porque súbitamente la habitación se llenó con sollozos quedos y con la delicada sensación abrumadora que el llanto trae consigo.

Mingyu enserio no sabía que decir, Xu MingHao estaba llorando en su presencia.

Quería encontrar cualquier manera posible para consolar a su mejor amigo, oír su llanto era lo más doloroso para el coreano, pero no saber cómo mejorar la situación era lo único posiblemente peor.

De pronto, Minghao intentó hablar entre sollozos

"Sé que es ridículo llorar por algo así porque todos los miembros están en la misma situación, pero me duele saber que yo no estoy a un simple tren de distancia..."

El mayor no podía seguir escuchando semejantes palabras sin que su propio corazón doliera.

Bajó de su cama para acercarse a la litera vecina. Con su palma acarició el hombro del menor y le dijo intentando que no se quebrara su propia voz

"No es ridículo Hao, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte mal y triste. Aunque ninguno podemos ver a nuestras familias seguido, sabemos que en un fin de semana libre hay posibilidad de visitarlos, pero tú... Yo te admiro tanto."

Los sollozos de Minghao disminuyeron su intensidad conforme la palma del coreano empezó a trazar círculos suaves en su espalda, entonces simplemente se dejó abrazar por el mayor y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho.

Mingyu pensó rápido antes de decir

"Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo." Lo jaló aunque el menor se encontraba renuente.

"Mingyu no..."

"Andando." Lo llevó casi arrastrando a la cocina, pues el chino prácticamente intentaba ser peso muerto entre sus brazos, aunque eso era inútil considerando lo ligero que en verdad era.

Entraron a la cocina y Mingyu se puso un mandil y Minghao preguntó cansado

"¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a cocinarte un bocadillo nocturno para que te sientas mejor."

Comenzó a sacar los utensilios que necesitaría sin importarle escuchar al menor murmurar

"En verdad no tengo hambre, Mingyu."

"Entonces acompáñame tu a mi." Minghao ya no renegó y se sentó a ver como el más alto se movía por la cocina y calentaba en sartenes.

El castaño sospechó y por eso le preguntó consternado

"¿Que preparas, Gyu?"

"Una receta que apenas aprendí. Creo que podría gustarte."

Minghao no volvió a preguntar, pero conforme las verduras terminaban de cocerse y la salsa espesa hervía en la sartén, Mingyu notó perfectamente los ojos cristalizados de su mejor amigo.

No lo mencionó porque sabía que Minghao seguramente no querría hablar de ello, pero cuando por fin acabó de cocinar y sirvió una porción para cada uno, el chino tomó el tazón entre sus manos y con una nostalgia evidente en sus glaseados ojos empezó a buscar los pedazos de carne con los palillos.

Mingyu miró de reojo a su mejor amigo y notó que se estaba pasando disimuladamente la manga de su pijama bajo los ojos para limpiar algunas lagrimas traicioneras, sin embargo decidió que estaba bien comer en silencio por unos minutos, Minghao lucía verdaderamente absorto en el tazón que mantenía entre sus manos, así que prefirió no molestarlo.

De hecho, el silencio se prolongó hasta que ambos acabaron de comer y Mingyu guardó la comida que quedaba, volvieron a la habitación y solo hasta que el mayor apagó la luz, Minghao murmuró

"Gracias, Mingyu."

El coreano sintió como su propio pecho se hinchaba por una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza simultáneos antes de responder

"Por nada, Hao. Enserio espero que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho sentir aunque fuera un poco en casa."

Aparentemente Minghao quería responder algo, pero el llanto lo atacó de pronto impidiéndole formar frases coherentes y solo haciendo que sollozos escaparan de su garganta en el intento de ocultar su llanto.

Mingyu ya no esperó más, solo se levantó de su cama, tomó su peluche de ballena que cargaba con él desde los 7 años y una de sus mantas antes de dirigirse a la cama vecina y alzar el cobertor.

Minghao preguntó completamente confundido entre hipidos

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sólo hazme espacio."

"Mingyu, no. Vuelve a tu cama."

"Cállate y hazte a un lado, Seo Myungho." El chino dejó de forcejear pero no se movió para que el más alto se hiciera de un espacio en la cama, entonces Mingyu lo empujó hasta que le quedó un espacio suficiente para recostarse.

Cuando ya reposaba enseguida del delgado chico con ojos llorosos, extendió la manta sobre ambos y le ofreció el peluche de ballena.

Minghao negó aunque en la oscuridad no pudiera verse su gesto

"Esto no es necesario."

"Tómalo, te presto a Guby, él es asombroso, me ha ayudado desde los 7 años, así que está mas que acreditada su veracidad." El moreno alzó el brazo de Minghao para deslizar a la ballena hacia su torso y aunque al inicio se mostró algo reacio, Mingyu sonrió cuando sintió la manera en que el chino sujetaba con fuerza al peluche entre sus brazos y entonces los sollozos aumentaron su volumen nuevamente.

Mingyu solo envolvió la espalda de su compañero en un abrazo, sintió en su pecho cada sollozo que soltaba su mejor amigo, junto con los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo por la intensidad de su llanto.

Lo dejó desahogarse estando entre sus brazos, entonces acarició su cabello con cariño al susurrar

"No sé como te abraza tu madre, y ciertamente no pienso competirle, pero al menos quiero acercarme un poco..."

"Lo haces bien hasta ahora." Respondió el menor con una risa congestionada.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Mingyu, aunque fue una sonrisa mas bien melancólica cuando le explicó

"Sé que nunca seré tan cálido como tu hogar, pero quiero que te sientas seguro al menos para que puedas dormir."

Sintió como Myungho recargó su frente contra su pecho intentando apaciguar sus sollozos para susurrar

"Gracias Gyu, te quiero mucho aunque sé que no te lo digo seguido... enserio eres el mejor." Y casi instantáneamente, Minghao pudo calmar su respiración para por fin lograr quedarse dormido después de llevar semanas de sueño interrumpido.

Mingyu por su parte se aseguró de que la ballena no se hubiera resbalado de entre los brazos del chino, entonces giró su cabeza para mantener su mejilla contra la almohada impregnada del aroma a antitranspirante (cuya esencia secretamente adoraba) que usaba Minghao y él también pudo cerrar sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, porque después de todo, para Mingyu, Minghao siempre se sentía como _casa_.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot llevaba cerca de 3 años en mis borradores, ya era hora de acabarlo y publicarlo
> 
> Tuve la idea un día que vi un infomercial en mandarín, ni siquiera sé porqué diablos estaban pasando eso, pero de ahí nació esto


End file.
